


fallin' for you

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, holy shit, lauren's literally so whipped in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: I've been spending all my timejust thinking about youI don't know what to doI think i'm fallin' for you/Stupid song./Camren college AU. Songfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was at the grocery store when this song came on and i was like "what a perfect song for camren :)" so of course i had to write something. ayy.
> 
> (literally my first time publishing a fic on here or anywhere really so hi)

They're having lunch at their favorite place. It's a thing they do every Wednesday between classes, just the five of them. They're the closest of friends, and since it's been rare for Lauren to see them like this lately, she's enjoying their weekly get together more than anything.

Today, it's beautiful out. The sun is shining, birds are chirping (although you can't exactly hear that inside of the busy diner), and everyone's wearing a smile on their faces.

So, yeah, all in all, Lauren couldn't be in a better mood.

Songs are being blasted from the diner's speakers, and the five friends have kind of been jamming along. Right now, All In My Head by Fifth Harmony is on, and they're all grinning because, well, they always get told that they look a little like the five band members.

"Y'all, why do their songs always come on when we're in public? It's like the universe is trying to tell us something," says Dinah.

"I know, right? But honestly, us being the ones to get famous? I couldn't imagine," adds Normani after a second.

"True. I've always thought the music biz really sucks, Dinah doesn't know how to behave, Ally is too _good_ , and Camila can't walk two steps without knocking something over. Normani is the only one I could see in that way," considers Lauren. The statement gets her funny looks from Ally and Camila, and Dinah slaps her.

Normani, in the meanwhile, utters a quiet, "Thanks, I guess."

"She's right, though," says Camila after a while and sends Lauren a look that, for whatever reason, makes her knees weak. (…she's sitting, though. So no reason to panic.)

"Yeah, unfortunately," agrees Dinah with a laugh.

The song changes. Dinah and Normani instantly start fake-crying because _their_ song is over, and Ally just goes back to eating.

Lauren notices Camila still smiling at her, and she blushes because, hey, Camila is beaming at her and it's honestly the best thing ever when Camila's happy, but she smiles back at her, cheeks flushed and all. Then, she focuses on the lyrics of the song whose melody currently fills the diner.

_I don't know_

_But I think I may be fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

It hits her.

It's so random.

But it hits her.

With the way Camila is looking at her, and the way the sun makes her smile seem even brighter–

…they hit her.

The lyrics.

She hasn't given any thought to it, really. To the spark there is when they accidentally touch, to how she feels when Camila laughs that incredibly beautiful laugh of hers. To how her heart beats faster every time her eyes linger on parts of Camila's skin.

It's there. _It_ 's been there for a while.

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

Lauren has no idea if the sudden realization is showing on her face. She can't stop thinking about Camila. Camila, who's sitting across from her, now engaged in a conversation with the others, randomly smiling or laughing or commenting on something. Lauren doesn't know how she hasn't noticed how pretty everything about _Camila_ is before. There's beauty in everything she does. Which, admittedly, is a very cheesy thing to say– think– but Lauren doesn't really care right now.

(By the way, she even likes how clumsy the younger girl is 24/7. And that's got to mean something.)

What Lauren does care about, however, is– does Camila feel this… _attraction_ as well? Does– is she supposed to tell her? But she can't do that, can she? She'd risk ruining their friendship with Camila– with the others, too– oh, God–

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

This is already becoming stressful. Keeping a straight face, not letting anything show… not in front of Camila  – who's still very much sitting _across_ from her – or in front of _any_ of the girls.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

She thinks–no, she _knows_ –that having feelings for your friend is going to get messy at one point or the other.

Yet here she is, over thinking, over analyzing every single moment spent between the two of them lately.

It's starting to hurt her head. And it's been, like, a minute.

Wow.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Even if Lauren _has_ waited her entire life (though her _entire life_ only means twenty years) for love–and love is a really big word, so she's not even sure it's appropriate here, but she thinks it _could_ be love one day because Camila is Camila and– well, anyway–this is kind of sudden.

It's– she's kind of, sort of– she's, for a lack of a better word, fucked. And not in the good way.

(She wishes.

But not really.)

She doesn't know how Camila feels about this, about her feelings, about _her_ , but… any positive reaction is probably wishful thinking. Lauren might find out one day. Maybe. Hopefully.

Who _knows_?

All Lauren does know right now is that she has just discovered her own crush on a long term friend.

Stupid song.

And it's not even over yet.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

Great. Amazing.

Really?

Now she has all kinds of scenarios in her head that _all_ –and she literally means _every single one_ (what the _hell_?)–involve her and Camila doing… dumb, couple-y things.

She should _not_ be thinking about any of this.

She shouldn't be imagining Camila looking her in a more than friendly way. She shouldn't be imagining Camila holding her hand in public to show everyone that they're together. She also shouldn't be imagining kissing Camila and she definitely shouldn't be imagining Camila–

Okay. This is getting ridiculous.

Lauren rolls her eyes at her own thoughts, which unfortunately doesn't go unnoticed by– because of course _Camila_ 's looking at her right now and– holy hell, how is she getting out of this?

The younger Latina raises an eyebrow to silently ask Lauren what's going on, but she can't exactly go out and tell her any of _it_ since, well, let's just say a _lot_ is going on in her mind right now, so she shrugs and hopes Camila lets it go.

Which she does.

But only after putting her hand on top of Lauren's in what she probably hopes is a reassuring gesture.

God. She has _no_ clue.

Also, Lauren definitely isn't freaking out. At all.

_Oh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spilling out_

She kind of wants to get herself out of this situation– she kind of wants Camila to continue holding her hand like this (yes, Camila is _holding_ her hand, she has decided)– she honestly doesn't know what she wants. Or what to do.

Why is this so hard?

All she wanted was to get lunch with her friends.

Instead, she's got a crush to deal with. And a whole lot of butterflies in her stomach instead of a good meal.

Well, damn.

Her body is acting on its own. Of course. It's so cliché, but it's happening. Her pulse is rushing. Her head is reeling. Her face is flushing. Her hand is tingling. Her heart is beating extremely fast.

(And no, she doesn't have a heart condition–um, not that she knows of, anyway–so it's probably _all_ Camila, and right now she doesn't even know if that's better or worse and– ugh.)

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

She doesn't believe in God, really, but she's praying right now that none of this is actually _showing_. Like, yeah, she can feel her body heat up and everything (by the way, she has at least managed to get her hand back – she decided that it's too much after all – and she's relieved, but at the same time she's kind of sad because Camila had this look on her face when she pulled her hand back– and– no, she doesn't need another emotion right now), but she's hoping nobody else has picked up on her current state of… well, _being_.

She notices that she hasn't touched her food in minutes. And the girls are looking at her.

Yay.

All because of this goddamn song.

"I'm okay, I was just… lost in thought," she mutters (unconvincingly, probably).

Oh boy.

What an understatement.

If only they knew.

The other girls frown, and– oh, God, maybe they do know–

Okay, no, that's impossible.

…or is it?

Lauren's sure that they'll get back to her eventually. They always do. They're _such_ good friends. ( _Annoying as hell_ would be another way to put it.)

But for now, they've let it go.

Which is good. Very good.

What's not good, however, is that her thinking about these… feelings have already gotten her to a point where she's kind of awkward around Camila, around everyone, because she has to hide… well, everything that'd give her away.

Wow.

Way to go, Lauren.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Yeah, Lauren _really_ , absolutely doesn't know what to do. But she's pretty sure that she's falling for Camila. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out so.. i hope y'all like it too
> 
> (hmu on tumblr if you like, i'm kaufmirsterne)


End file.
